KHR! Behind the Episode
by yamacchiSHA
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Hanya sekumpulan adegan-adegan konyol nan tidak masuk akal dibalik layar pembuatan anime KHR! Mau tahu seperti apa? Silahkan baca... Don't like just Don't Read! Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Penuh dengan humor-humor nista dan seluruh hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya..**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!©Amano Akira**

**A/N** : Entah kenapa, saya lagi pengen buat fanfic yang seluruhnya humor. Untuk fic saya yang 'She is my first love?' mungkin akan sedikit telat updatenya, karena compi saya baru aja rusak trus datanya hilang semua, jadi harus ngetik ulang. Dan juga karena mulai besok saya ada pesantren kilat(nginep di pesantren beneran) selama beberapa hari. Jadi gomenasai^^

Thanks buat **Penguin Hikikomori** yang udah ngasi ide buat judul. Di fanfic ini scene-nya tidak urut karena ide bisa datang kapan aja, dan kalau ada bagian 'Break Time' itu adalah waktu break saat syuting pada scene diatasnya.

Hope u can enjoy it….

**KHR! Behind the Episode**

**©yamacchiSHA**

**Chapter 1.**

**Scene 1**

(Setting : Gokudera pertama kali masuk di kelas Tsuna)

TAKE 1

Gokudera : (Setelah menendang kursi Tsuna lalu duduk dengan tatapan sinis)

Yamamoto : *melirik kearah Gokudera* "Di..dia manis sekali..".

Tsuna yang mendengarnya langsung jatuh lagi dari kursi.

Sutradara : "Cuut! Yamamoto, ngapain kamu ngomong kayak gituan! Ga ada di naskah tahu!".

Yamamoto : "Ahaha, maaf. Aku cuma disuruh sama mereka". *nunjuk pasukan fujoshi yang udah bawa spanduk 8059*

Sutradara : " =_= … Keamanan!".

TAKE 2

Syuting kembali dilanjutkan setelah pasukan fujoshi berhasil diusir keluar.

Gokudera : (Setelah menendang kursi Tsuna lalu duduk dengan tatapan sinis)

Yamamoto : *melirik kearah Gokudera* "Go..Gokudera".

Gokudera : "Hah? Apa?".

Yamamoto : "Sepertinya kau salah kursi. Itu kursi guru".

Gokudera : "Eh.. Oh, iya..".

Sutradara : "Asisten. Bisa tolong ambilkan obat sakit kepala? -_- ".

TAKE 3

Gokudera : (nendang kursi Tsuna).

BRAAKK! *ternyata malah Gokudera yang terjatuh*

Sutradara : "CUUTT! Gimana sih kau ini, bodoh!".

Sutradara yang sudah murka menghampiri ke tempat Gokudera.

BRUAAKK! *alhasil Sutradara malah ikutan jatuh tersandung kursi tadi*

All crew : "Sutradaraaaaa!".

**Scene 2**

(Setting : saat Tsuna mendengar ringtone handphone Hibari)

TAKE 1

Duak! Hibari memukul Shamal dengan tonfanya.

Shamal : "Apa-apaan kau?".

Hibari : "Aku hanya merasakan aura yang tidak enak, ternyata hanya perasaanku saja". *berjalan pergi*

Tsuna : 'Hiiii..'.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Tsuna. Yang tak lain adalah..

" Aaa..Aku jatuh cinta. Bbbb..benar-benar cinta. Cccc..cintanya sama kamu…".

Hibari : "…".

Sutradara : "Hi..Hibari. I..itu handphoneku. Hehe".

All crew : 'Lagu apa itu? Dan darimana sutradara dapat begituan?'.

TAKE 2

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Tsuna. Yang tak lain adalah..

"Midori tanabiku.. Namimori no.. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii…".

Tsuna : "Itu lagu Namimori-chuu, darimana?".*celingak-celinguk* 'Ri..ringtone hp Hibari-san..?'.

Hibari : *mengangkat telepon*. "Ya, aku akan datang setelah syuting..".

Sutradara : "CUT! Hibari apa-apaan kau? Harusnya itu telepon dari anak buahmu! Jangan mengganti naskah seenaknya!".

Hibari : "Ah..yang barusan memang benar-benar telepon dari managerku". *cuek*

Sutradara : "….".

Tsuna : *sweat dropped*.

**Scene 3**

(Setting : Hibari VS Mukuro di Kokuyo Land)

Tsuna dan Gokudera ditugasi untuk menebarkan bunga sakura sebagai efek pertarungan dari atas tempat Mukuro dan Hibari bertarung.

Tsuna : (berbisik) "Gokudera kun, kau tahu kan tugas kita?".

Gokudera : "Iya Juudaime. Kita hanya harus menebarkan sakura dari atas sini untuk membantu syuting kan".

….

Mukuro : "Kufufu.. Apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah terkena sakura-kura dari Shamal.. Memang tak ada sakura di musim ini, tapi lihatlah yang akan terjadi." *mengaktifkan kemampuan keenamnya, ilusi*

Hibari mendongak keatas dan mendapati sudah banyak sakura diatasnya.

Gokudera : "Juudaime, sekarang waktunya..".

Tsuna : "Baik.. ah! Kantung bunga sakuranya jatuh!".

Hibari : "Apa-apaan ini. Hentikan!".

Syuting ditunda karena Hibari marah setelah dirinya tertimbun satu karung penuh bunga sakura.

**Scene 4**

(Setting : Tsuna VS Mukuro di Kokuyo Land )

Mukuro : "Kufufu. Aku akan mengambil tubuhmu Vongola Decimo..".

Sutradara : "Cut! Cepat ganti lensa kontak Mukuro dengan nomor 2!".

Crew : "Siap!".

Mukuro menyerang Tsuna dengan state of human-nya. Tsuna berhasil mengelak dari serangan-serangan itu.

Sutradara : "Cut! Sekarang ganti dengan lensa kontak nomor 6!".

Crew : "Roger!".

Mukuro sekarang menggunakan ilusi. Tsuna lengah saat Mukuro memasukkan batu diantara ilusi-ilusinya untuk menyerang.

Sutradara : "Cut! Waktunya memakai lensa kontak nomor 2 lagi!".

Crew : "Hosh..hosh. Baik Sutradara..".

Mukuro : "Aduh! Mata kananku!".

Sutradara : "Ada apa Mukuro?".

Mukuro : "Akh! Lensa kontaknya menusuk mataku.. Ini sudah yang ke delapan belas kalinya aku harus berganti lensa kontak. Benar-benar gila! Ah! ".

Sutradara : "Tim medis cepat tolong Mukuro!".

**Scene 5**

TAKE 1

(Setting : Lambo pertama kali datang kerumah Tsuna)

Lambo : "Gyahaha! Reborn bersiaplah!".

Reborn : "…".

Lambo : "Ng.. Nngg". *mencari-cari didalam rambutnya*

Sutradara : "Cut! Hey cepat keluarkan granatnya, kenapa lama sekali?".

Lambo : "Ng..bukan ini, bukan ini..yang ini juga bukan..".

TAKE 2

Lambo : "Ini permen I-pin, ini mainan Lambo-san..ini tiket ke taman ria, ini..".

Sutradara : " ==_== ".

All crew : *mulai tumbuh jenggot karena kelamaan nunggu*

Sutradara : "Ya sudah, kaucari dulu sampai ketemu baru kita lanjutkan syuting adegan ini.. Aah, sepertinya penyakit jantungku akan kambuh lagi..".

Crew : "Sutradara bertahanlah!".

**Scene 6**

(Setting : Saat Reborn membangunkan Tsuna)

Reborn : "Bangun Dame Tsuna!". Duuaakk!

Tsuna : "Ah! Kenapa kau..". Duuaak!

Sutradara : "Cut! Reborn, harusnya kau memukulkan tas ke kepala Tsuna dulu baru ke badannya. Oke, action!".

Reborn : "Bangun Dame Tsuna!". Duuaakk!

Tsuna : "Uugh!".

Sutradara : "Cut! Cut! Reborn, kau kurang keras memukulnya".

Tsuna : "Sutradara, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana denganku?".

Sutradara : "Ya. Action!".

Tsuna : "Tung..". Duuaaakk!

...

∞X∞X∞X∞

Break Time.

Yamamoto : "Hari ini syuting melelahkan ya..". *duduk di bangku taman sambil minum minuman dingin*

Gokudera : "Ng. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Juudaime?". *melihat sekeliling*

Srek.. srek.. srek..

Gokudera : "Juudaime! Anda kenapa, sampai diperban mumi dan pincang begitu?".

Tsuna : "Ah. Gokudera kun, Yamamoto.. Ini karena syuting tadi..".

Yamamoto : "Kau tak apa, Tsuna?".

Tsuna : "Ahaha. Ya, ini cuma karena Reborn memukulku berulang-ulang kali". (aslinya sih udah mau sekarat si Tsuna)

Gokudera : "Cih. Ini pasti ulah sutradara sialan itu! Aku akan menghajarnya!".

Tsuna : "Gyaaa! Jangan Gokudera kun!..".

Di tempat lain.

Hibari : "Sutradara..".

Sutradara : "Ah. Kau rupanya Hibari. Ada apa ?".

Hibari mendekati Sutradara dengan aura membunuh, membuat orang yang didekatinya merasa tidak enak dan ingin lari secepatnya.

Hibari : "Aku ingin ganti peran".

Sutradara : 'Dingin sekali perkataannya'.

Sang Sutradara semakin ingin lari secepat mungkin…

Hening.

Sutradara : "E..to.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada produser saja?".

Hibari : "Aku sudah mencarinya tapi dia sedang pergi". *berjalan semakin mendekati sutradara*

Sutradara : "Ja..jadi kenapa kau ingin berganti peran?".

Andai kaki milik Sutradara tidak menjadi satu dengan tubuhnya pasti dia sudah lari duluan sejak tadi.

Hibari : "Sepertinya aku hanya akan menghadapi musuh yang lemah saja. Bahkan aku kalah dari Mukuro".

Menghadapi Hibari saat syuting dan saat seperti ini merupakan dua hal yang berbeda. Mengatur Hibari saat syuting merupakan hal biasa bagi seorang sutradara kepada pemainnya.

Tapi saat ini.. Didekati orang dengan aura membunuh yang meluap-luap seperti ini jauh dari kata didekati 'aktor'nya sendiri.

Sutradara : "Maaf Hibari, tapi tidak semudah itu kalau kau ingin berganti peran. Kau tahu kan?".

Hibari : "Kalau begitu, biar aku membunuhmu..". *tonfa standby mode: on*

Sutradara : "Tu..tunggu. Itu properti syuting kau tahu, jangan digunakan sembarangan! Gyaaa!".

.

.

Sutradara : "Baiklah syuting kita lanjutkan ya".

Mukuro : "Kufufu.. Keadaanmu sangat mengenaskan".

Tsuna : "Sutradara, kenapa anda babak belur begitu?".

Gokudera : "Cih. Kalau kau sudah seperti itu aku jadi tidak niat menghajarmu.".

Hibari diam saja. Dan break time berakhir.

( Faktanya para chara KHR! sangat menghayati peran mereka masing-masing, sehingga kebiasaan dan sikap mereka saat berperan dalam KHR!pun akan terbawa hingga ke luar syuting ).

∞X∞X∞X∞

Sekian chap pertama. Klo ada yang kurang dimengerti dari cerita diatas atau ada yang lupa itu scene di episode berapa silahkan tanya aja^^ R.E.V.I.E.W anda akan sangat menentukan berlanjut tidaknya fanfic ini..

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Penuh dengan humor-humor nista dan seluruh hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya..**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!©Amano Akira**

**A/N** : Bener2 ga percaya bakal dapet banyak review untuk chap pertama. Saya sangat terharu, terimakasih para senpai yang berkenan mereview dan me-fave fic nista ini. Kalau bisa saya ingin menyalami anda satu-satu.. ;;A;;

Untuk adegan sho-ai mungkin tidak akan berlanjut ke yaoi. Kemungkinan besar hanya sho-ai untuk humor saja. Haha

Hope u can enjoy it….

**KHR! Behind the Episode**

**©yamacchiSHA**

**Chapter 2**

**Scene 1**

(Setting : Kemunculan pertama Cervello)

TAKE 1

Cervello : "Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu..". *melompat dari balik pepohonan*

BYUUUURRR!

Karena terlalu semangat melompat, mereka tercebur ke sungai.

Sutradara : "Gyaaa! Cepat tolong mereka!". *panik*

All crew : "Wuua! Baik sutradara". *ikutan panik*

TAKE 2

Cervello : "Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu..". *melompat dari balik pepohonan*

Sutradara : "Cut! Kenapa cuma satu orang? Dimana Cervello yang satunya?".

Crew : "Ng. Sutradara, sepertinya dia masih hanyut di sungai..".

Sutradara : "Apa? Bodoh! Cepat cari dia!"

**Scene 2.**

(Setting : Gokudera terlambat datang ke ring battle)

TAKE 1

Tsuna dan para guardiannya cemas karena Gokudera yang mendapat giliran bertarung malah belum kunjung datang...

Gokudera : "Gokudera Hayato sudah tiba..".

Tsuna : "Gyaaaaa!".

Sutradara : "CUUTT! Siapa yang mendandaninya seperti itu?".

Crew bagian kostum : "Kami sutradara, apa ada yang salah?".

Sutradara : "Salah banget! Harusnya bagian dada saja yang diperban, bukan mumi seperti itu!".

TAKE 2

Tsuna dan para guardiannya cemas karena Gokudera yang mendapat giliran bertarung malah belum kunjung datang...

Gokudera : "Gokudera Hayato sudah tiba..".

Tsuna : "Ah. Untunglah Gokudera kun..".

Ryohei : "Kau sangat terlambat to the EXTREME! Tako head!".

Gokudera : "Maaf. Memakai perban ini sangat membuang waktu. Cih. ". *menunjuk dadanya*

Tsuna : "Apa crew bagian kostum tidak membantumu?".

Sutradara : "…".

Gokudera : "Ah, iya Juudaime. Tapi melepaskan perban mumi tadi yang sebenarnya membuang waktu".

Sutradara : "CUT! Hey kalian! Ini bukan pembicaraan pribadi! Ini syuting!..".

Crew : "Sutradara, ini..". *ngasih toa*

Sutradara : "INI SYUTING! SEKALI LAGI INI SYUTIING! GRAAAOOORRR!". (?)

**Scene 3.**

(Setting : Dino menjadi tutor Hibari)

Dino tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung dengan Hibari untuk menjadikannya Cloud Guardian. Tapi Hibari merasa kalau Dino tidak benar-benar berniat menghadapinya.

Hibari : "Kalau kau tidak mau serius menghadapiku, aku akan membuang cincin ini..".

Dino : "Ja-jangan. Tunggu dulu Kyouya..!".

Sutradara : "Cut! Cut! Hibari, sudah kubilang jangan kau buang beneran kan. Semua cepat cari cincinnya!".

Hibari : *menguap santai*

**Scene 4.**

(Setting : Squalo VS Basil)

TAKE 1

Squalo : "VOOOIII! Berikan benda itu!".

Basil : "Tidak akan!". 'Ini harus kusampaikan padanya'. *melihat foto Tsuna*

Wuuuusssshhhh~~

Basil : "Gyaaa! Fotonya!".

Sutradara : "Hyaaa! Cepat tangkap, kita cuma punya satu itu!".

TAKE 2

Squalo : "VOOOIII! Berikan benda itu!".

Basil : "Tidak akan!". 'Ini harus kusampaikan padanya'. *melihat foto*

Sutadara : "Cuut. Basil.. kau salah pegang, itu foto Xanxus.. =_= ".

Squalo : "Ehm. Itu koleksiku". *ngrebut foto*

Xanxus & Sutadara : "…".

**Scene 5.**

(Setting : Percakapan Xanxus dan Bel)

TAKE 1

Bel : "Shishishi.. Besok adalah pertarungan Mammon. Sepertinya menarik".

Xanxus : "Kau bicara pada siapa sampah?".

Sutradara : 'Bodoh..' "Cut. Bel, kenapa kau bicara dengan tiang listrik?".

Bel : "Shishishi.. Apa maksudmu sutradara? Tentu saja aku bicara dengan Xanxus. Mm, Boss kenapa kau keras dan dingin begini..?".

Sutradara : 'Poninya memang harus dipotong.. -_- '

TAKE 2

Bel : "Shishishi.. Besok adalah pertarungan Mammon. Sepertinya menarik".

Xanxus : "Dimana sampah itu?".

Crew : "Ah! Bel disana!". *nunjuk Bel yang ternyata lagi ngomong sendiri ditengah jalan*

Xanxus : "Sampah bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa tersasar sampai sana?".

Sutradara : "CUKUP! Panggilkan tukang potong rambut sekarang juga!".

∞X∞X∞X∞

Break Time.

(A/N : Semua syuting scene kali ini dilakukan dalam satu hari, jadi waktu break time juga di hari yang sama)

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Ryohei sedang beristirahat di bangku taman seperti biasanya.

Drap..drap..drap..

Tsuna : "Ah. Sutradara, anda kelihatannya buru-buru sekali?".

Sutradara : "Hosh..Hosh.. Aku sedang mengejar fans-fans gila yang menyusup kesini..".

Tsuna : "Eh?".

Sutradara : "Aku pergi dulu. Kalau melihat mereka tolong segera beritahu aku".

Di tempat lain.

Yamamoto : "Hm. Tsuna dan yang lain kemana ya?". *tengok kanan tengok kiri*

Fans 1 : *teriak dari kejauhan* "Kyaaaaa! Itu Yamamoto!".

"Kyaaaa!". "Kyaaaa!". "Ayo kesana!".

Fans 2 : "Ya-Yama.. Apa anda benar-benar Yamamoto?".

Yamamoto : "Ahaha. Tentu saja.".

Fans 2 : "Tolong cubit aku, ini bukan mimpi kan..".

Yamamoto : "Eh? Ng.. Baiklah". *nyubit tangan si fans*

Fans 2 pingsan setelah kehabisan banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan dibawa pergi oleh salah satu temannya.

Fans 1 : "Boleh minta tanda tangan?".

Yamamoto : "Dengan senang hati. Ahaha".

Fans 1 : "Ng. Tapi kami cuma bawa pulpen saja. Bagaimana kalau tanda tangani tanganku? Kumohon..".

Yamamoto : "Haha. Tentu saja". *senang*

Fans 3 : "Tolong tanda tangani pipiku!".

Yamamoto : "Mm. Ya..". *bingung*

Fans 4 : "Tanda tangani perutku juga..".

Yamamoto : "…". *speechless*

Di waktu yang sama. Ruang Sutradara.

Sutradara sedang dalam stress stadium menengah keatas. Dia merasakan kalau seolah-olah otaknya sudah copot dan berlari-lari entah kemana. Tapi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi mugkin dia akan bersyukur karena tidak perlu lagi memikirkan syuting laknat ini.

Crew : "Su..sutradara, anda baik-baik saja?".

Sutradara : "Hah.. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang..".

Crew : "Apa ada yang mengusik pikiran anda?".

Sutradara : "Tentu saja! Ini benar-benar sudah gila! Hari ini terlalu banyak masalah! Foto terbang, cincin hilang, Cervello tenggelam! Si 'poni' itu juga!".

DUUAAAKK!

Sutradara menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja karena merasa sudah gila. Benar-benar orang yang sadar diri.. Crew yang ada disitu hanya bisa sweatdrop gede-gede.

Sutradara : "Aku sebaiknya keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Siapa tahu pikiranku jadi lebih tenang.. Huff.".

Saat berjalan diluar, Sutradara mendengar suara ribut-ribut dan memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Sutradara : "Haaaaa! Ternyata kalian ada disini? Jangan lari ya!".

Fans-fans : "Gyaaaa! Ayo pergi…!". *melarikan diri dengan kecepatan cahaya*

Sutradara : "Tak akan kubiarkan kalian kabur!". *mengejar dengan kecepatan bayangan*

Yamamoto : "…".

Akhirnya break time berakhir. Sutradara yang berniat untuk menenangkan pikirannya malah berakhir dengan stress berkepanjangan. Sekarang dia sudah memasuki level stress stadium atas..

(A/N : Bagi yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana kelanjutan masalah Hibari dan Sutradara malang itu.. Ternyata Hibari tidak jadi ganti peran, karena mengetahui dirinya akan melawan musuh lebih kuat di future arc. Sementara efeknya bagi sutradara, dia jadi agak merinding setiap harus memarahai Hibari saat syuting)

∞X∞X∞X∞

Special EXTREME thanks to **CursedCrystal**, **Cleisthen Steve**, **bhiblu21**, **Mikiya.378**, **marmarinii**, **Penguin Hikikomori**, **'Aka' no 'Shika'**, **Reni-is-ishida**, **mitoia-tan**, **RoSeLapucell**, **Rui Arisawa**, **dheeSafa**, **HikariVongola80**, **Yukkarin**, **Rst**, **Aoi no Tsuki**, **Su Zuna Ame**, **blackmagicseal**, **I-en Yutsuke KiRin 47**,** Mitsukehl**, **RiikuAyaKaitani**, **Shannon-Hime**,** TetsuHideyoshi.**

Oke. Varia udah muncul walau cuma sedikit, maaf ide masih seret.. Kalau Byakuran mungkin masih chap kedepan. Btw, saya paling suka nulis pas bagian Bel! Gyahaha.

Yosh! Sekian chapter ini. Sekali lagi, apabila ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tanya. Apa kualitas humor saya menurun? R.E.V.I.E.W anda tetap menentukan keberlanjutan fic nista ini..^^

Terimakasih


End file.
